


Luigi Odyssey

by Test_Tube_Writer



Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games), Super Mario Odyssey
Genre: Also don't ship the Bros or I'll steal all your spoons, Found it in my docs and thought it would be worth posting, Gen, I did just finish Luigi's Mansion 3 after all, I wrote this after I finished playing Odyssey so this is like 2 years old or something, Might write more if I get any more ideas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 05:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21502618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Test_Tube_Writer/pseuds/Test_Tube_Writer
Summary: Luigi is in Bonneton doing what he does best: make balloons! He's content to keep doing so, but the princess of Bonneton, Tiarra, needs his help. Bowser has come up with a never before seen strategy. He's re-attempting his wedding plan, but this time he's taken Mario too! Now Luigi, Tiarra, and Tiarra's brash girlfriend Beanie have to warn the other kingdoms of his plot before Bowser can swipe their valuables all over again.
Relationships: Mario & Luigi - Relationship, Tiarra/OC
Kudos: 27





	Luigi Odyssey

**Author's Note:**

> As stated in this tags this work is really old, but past me put a good deal of work into it so I'm posting it here. Maybe I'll write more if I get ideas, but looking at all my other unfinished stories...I don't know. Regardless, I hope you enjoy the read!

“Thank you so much, Mr. Ballooni!” 

Luigi chuckled as the tiny Bonneter flew back to his mother, the string to his balloon animal clutched tightly in his tiny...er, hands? He shrugged and turned back to his suitcase packing uninflated balloons back inside and closing it. Of all the kingdoms he had visited the Cap Kingdom had to be one of his favorites. 

The temperature in Bonneton wasn’t too hot or cold, there wasn’t an abundance of enemies lurking around, and the whole city had a quaint, homey feel to it. Luigi had also found that he himself was the brightest thing in the kingdom in terms of color. That helped him to more easily attract a crowd. Plus, the younger Bonneters loved his Balloon World game. Yes, their flying abilities gave them an advantage over most and could be considered cheating, but Luigi found the tiny hats too cute to ruin their fun. 

As he was shrugging his trunk onto his shoulders something slammed into the back of his head. He yelped in surprise as he felt whatever it was squirm its way underneath his hat. He started to panic. Mario had told him about how every once in awhile a mischievous or bored Bonneter would capture a body for a joyride. He held his hat down with one hand and reached underneath it with the other, hoping to dislodge whatever it was before it could take over. His fingers grasped something metal and he pulled as hard as he could, removing the intruder with only slight resistance.

“No! Put me back! Quickly!”

Luigi looked down and was shocked to find that the was holding the princess of Bonneton, Tiarra. He had met her only briefly when Peach had returned to the Mushroom Kingdom, and Mario had mentioned her a few times as the reason for Cappy’s joining him on his adventure. But, what was she doing here? Obviously she would have to return to her home eventually, but why was she so desperate to place herself on Luigi’s head?

Luigi adjusted his grip so that instead of having his fingers tangled in her metal frame he was cradling her in the palms of his hands. She wasn’t taking her ghost form, and instead stayed in the form of a silver headpiece with only her fearful eyes to give away that she was anything else. 

“Your highness? What are you doing here?” He asked.

“We have to get out of the open before someone sees me!” She responded. “I’ll explain when we’re away from prying eyes.”

Luigi glanced around. There were a few straggling Bonneters standing along Glasses Bridge, but other than that the princess and the plumber were completely alone. He looked back down at the shaking crown. 

“Uhm, why?”

Tiarra began to respond, but her eyes drifted to something above Luigi’s head and she let out a fearful shriek. She flew out of his hands and once again forced herself underneath his green cap.

“Run! Quickly!” said her muffled voice.

A shadow fell over him and Luigi looked up to see the fearsome silhouette of Bowser’s airship. It seemed worse for wear. The last time Luigi had seen it had been when Bowser had raided the Mushroom Kingdom and kidnapped Peach at the very beginning of his wedding plot. Now the ship’s decorative bouquets where wilted and brown, and the purple banners were torn and drooping. Against the light of the moon, however, it only made the ship look more terrifying. Luigi ducked behind the railing of the bridge and looked up fearfully at the looming vessel. Already the hat shaped airships of Bonneton were scattering in its wake and making emergency landings throughout the town. 

Luigi felt his hat lift up slightly in the front followed by a fearful gasp from Tiarra. “He shouldn’t have caught up to me this quickly!” She cried.

There was a loud, ear-ringing squeal as Bowser’s speaker system booted up. Luigi covered his ears. Bowser was back, and after Tiarra? Did that mean that he had captured Peach again? No, he couldn’t have come up with another plan this quickly. On top of that, Bowser was never one to use a failed plan a second time. It just wasn’t his style.

Finally the ringing died off and Bowser’s loud, booming voice rang over the land.

“Testing, testing, this thing on? I don’t want any of you haberdasher halfwits making me repeat myself.” Luigi could see Bowser’s massive form standing on the deck of his airship. It looked like he was once again wearing the top hat he had been sporting when he’d raided the Mushroom Kingdom several days before.

“Now that I have your attention, I'll take a minute to answer the question you’re all asking yourselves. “Oh no, why has the great and powerful Bowser come back to our dark, dingy little kingdom? Wasn’t he beat by Mario?” Well first off, stop talking about Mario! This is about me!”

Luigi felt Tiara shivering and reached up to pat the top of his hat, hoping that it might reassure her somewhat. 

“Secondly, I might not have been able to complete my plan the first time, but this time there will be nothing to stop me from marrying Princess Peach! And you wanna know why? Because this time I got Mario, and your scaredy-cat prince too!”

Luigi gasped. As Bowser had been making his speech his ship had drifted closer to the ground. On the opposite side of Glasses Bridge Luigi could more clearly see Bowser (once again dressed in a tux and top hat), the princess he held under one arm, and also his brother. Mario was tied to the mast, ropes wrapped around his middle effectively pinning him in place. Cappy was on his head and secured there by a heavy chain that wrapped around his top and brim, and was padlocked under Mario’s chin. As Luigi watched him struggle against his confines he noticed that Mario was dressed in a white tuxedo instead of his usual overalls, and Cappy was in the form of a tall white top hat instead of his brother’s beloved red cap. 

“I don’t know why I didn’t think of this sooner! I mean, after all the pain I went through to get everything ready, I completely forgot about choosing a best man. While I would have preferred someone that I didn’t hate so much, sometimes you need to make sacrifices for the sake of perfection.” Bowser grinned wickedly at Mario, who returned it with an equally nasty glare.

“Since I know that my wedding will no doubt go off without a hitch this time I feel like showing you head topping twits a little more mercy than I did last time. During my preparations your little princess managed to escape.”

The nearby Bonneters gasped and looked about them frantically. While they didn’t send any of their worried glances Luigi’s way, he lowered his head just in case. He always was a horrible liar, even when he wasn’t under any suspicion. Hopefully Bowser wouldn’t notice him.

“You all no doubt remember what happened the last time I paid your kingdom a visit. If you all agree to turn your princess over to me the next time I come back, I promise not to reduce your homes to fog filled craters! Now, with that out of the way, I’ll give you some time to think it over. I’ve got some supplies to regather and some wedding plans to rewrite. And, if my bride’s crown isn’t waiting for me on a silver platter the next time I stop by...well, I’ll make sure to pack extra cannon balls just in case you try anything.” 

With a roaring laugh Bowser’s airship lifted back into the sky taking the koopa, the princess, and Mario up and away from the misty skyline of the Cap Kingdom. Filled with panic Luigi jumped out of his hiding spot and ran to where Bowser’s ship had been hovering just a moment ago. Even with balloons on his back there was no way he could follow the airship, but that didn’t stop him from jumping up and down in a desperate attempt to do just that. 

“MARIOOOOOOOOOO!” He yelled after the retreating ship.

Whether Mario heard him or even tried to respond Luigi couldn’t tell. The ship was almost out of sight already. He couldn’t stop the tears that sprung to his eyes as the gravity of what had happened began to sink in. Mario had been kidnapped by Bowser, and so had the princess. No one could stop Bowser now! He would make his way around the globe once again collecting the treasured relics that he desired for his faux wedding with no one to chase after him or try to slow him down. There was no one who could-

“Hey, green guy, are you gonna pull yourself together or what?”

Startled by the sudden voice, which was undoubtedly aimed at him, Luigi turned around. A Bonneter was there watching him with an angry scowl on her face. Luigi could tell she was a female due to the eyelashes. From his experience with Bonneters eyelashes were not naturally occurring, and those that wished to be identified as female would usually go out of their way to attach fake eyelashes before going out in public.

“Hey, you deaf or something?” She snapped.

Realizing that he’d been caught up in his thoughts, Luigi shook his head. 

“Good,” she said, “listen, you’re that Mario guy’s brother right? You’re not just copying his look or something, right?”

Luigi shook his head again.

“Okay great, cuz I need your help.”

“Me?” Luigi asked.

“Duh! I can’t save Tiara by myself.”

Underneath Luigi’s hat he could feel Tiara shift. Was this hat somehow in league with Bowser? He reached up and fiddled with his hat, making sure that it was securely on his head.

“You’re trying to save the princess?” Luigi asked.

The Bonneter glanced around before moving closer to Luigi. It was then that he noticed she was unlike the other caps he had interacted with during his time in Bonneton. Instead of a bowler hat or some variation of classy headwear, she was a beanie hat. Not only that, but she had a pair of colorful pins attached to the hat part of her form. Luigi had never seen a Bonneter sporting pins before. Considering what that might entail, it seemed as if doing so would be rather painful.

“Listen, I’m like a really, really close friend of the princess. A super close friend. So close that I’m gonna do anything to save her, and that means you are gonna help me no matter what. I doubt that the brother of the guy who saved the princess last time would be as much of a wimp as the guy I’m looking at right now.”

Luigi slumped his shoulders and sniffled. He knew that he was a crybaby, and not as brave as Mario, but he still hated it when people pointed it out. Of course he wasn’t going to leave Mario to suffer on Bowser’s airship, or just hang around and let the koopa king marry the princess. He was a hero too! He just had to cry a little bit when he got scared.

“Beanie, you shouldn’t be so mean to someone you need help from.”

Both the beanie and Luigi jumped as Tiara’s voice broke the silence. The princess of Bonneton peeked out from under Luigi’s cap and fixed Beanie with a disapproving look. “I know that you get worked up, but being a bully will fix nothing.” 

Beanie’s eyes grew big and she flew up to meet Tiara, startling Luigi and making him fall backwards. Stuck on his back he heard what sounded like a kiss, and his face flushed as he realized what a ‘good friend’ of the princess really meant.

“I was so scared that I’d never see you again!” Beanie wailed. “When that big jerk flew off with you I had to wait until the airships were fixed before I could go after him.”

“You were worried about me?!” Tiara yelled back. “When the airships started taking fire I was so afraid that you would get hurt! I couldn’t think about anything else the whole time I was gone! I came back here briefly with Princess Peach but no one knew where you were.” 

Tiara sobbed and clung to Beanie, who nuzzled against her and wiped at her eyes. Luigi remained prone on the ground, thoroughly embarrassed to have the two lovestruck hats cuddling on his head. True, they were absolutely adorable in the way that they cared about each other, but he felt that such displays of affection should probably be done without a third party present. He cleared his throat, startling the two out of their tearful reunion.

“Gah! S-sorry, green dude. I uh, haven’t seen my girlfriend in a while.” Beanie moved away from Luigi and floated a respectable distance away, the grey fibers of her hat turning pink around the edges. 

“L-likewise.” Tiara agreed. Luigi sat up and she hunkered back down underneath his hat. 

Luigi scratched at the back of his neck. “No biggie,” he said, trying to relieve the awkwardness of the situation. “I’m very happy that you’ve found each other again.”

Tiara tittered while Beanie crossed her arms and tried to look nonchalant, the blush on her brim darkening. 

“Well, anyway, this takes care of the ‘find and rescue Tiara’ step in my plan. Now I just need to do step two.” she said.

“Eh?” Luigi asked.

Beanie rolled her eyes. “I’m not just gonna let that big scaley jerk get away with Cappy and your bro! We gotta go after them and stop him!”

Luigi frowned, eyes widening. Sure, he would have gone after Bowser anyway, but hearing it stated out loud still made him break out in a sweat.Tiara seemed to sense his apprehension. 

“I’m scared too, Mr. Luigi, but we have to rescue Cappy and Mario.”

Luigi swallowed hard and nodded. Despite how afraid he was there was no doubt that he was going to save him. The only question was how. When Luigi did his travels he used the coins he gathered from his Balloon World game to pay for a boat or plane ticket. Would he have to pay for tickets for Tiara and Beanie as well? It seemed like they would be coming with him, which he was somewhat grateful for. But wearing two hats would undoubtedly look suspicious, and now that Bowser was asking for Bonneton to surrender its princess would he have to smuggle her out of the kingdom? This adventure was starting to seem much trickier than it had seemed at first.

Beanie crossed her arms. If she’d had a mouth she would absolutely be smirking. “Don't think too hard, dude, I can smell the smoke from here.” 

Luigi looked at her quizzically and she sighed. “What's on your mind?”

“Ehhh,” Luigi scratched the back of his head. He looked upwards, addressing Tiara. “You wouldn't happen to know where Mario and Cappy’s airship is, huh?”

“Oh right! Transportation. We can't go after them on foot, or by balloon unfortunately.” Tiara replied. 

“There's no need to worry about that.” Beanie said proudly. “You forget that your awesome and clever girlfriend,” she winked at Tiarra, “has her own airship. And, it's got room for you too, I guess.” She nodded toward Luigi. “We just have to get to Higher Bonneton without being suspicious.” 

Luigi looked upwards and squinted. Higher Bonneton? There was nothing in the sky that he could see, save the looming moon and a few brave airships that had returned to the air. 

Tiarra giggled and patted his head. “It's a little Bonneter humor. It's called Higher Bonneton, but it's actually the lower part of the city.”

“And it's where they put all the no good, unorthodox hats like yours truly.” Said Beanie. 

“Unfortunately,” sighed Tiarra. “It makes visiting you so much harder.”

“You know I'd never fit in with these stiff brims.” Beanie replied. “But, don't think I wouldn't try if it meant seeing you every day.”

“I could never ask you to change yourself for me.”

They stared at each other without speaking, communicating with their eyes alone. Luigi busied himself by looking frantically in every direction. The two deserved to have a quiet moment together without him making it awkward. Something caught his eye. Two Bonneters in the form of dark police helmets were questioning a group of Bonneters. One of them gestured towards Luigi. The two hats met his eye and began heading towards him. While surely they were not the scariest enemies he had ever faced their narrowed eyes still set him shaking. 

“It's the bobbies.” Said Beanie. She grabbed Luigi’s hand (in a surprisingly strong grip for one with no fingers) and started dragging him away. Luigi stumbled and ran after her as fast as he could, holding his cap down with his other hand. 

A shrill whistle sounded behind them. Bonneters were gathering around to see what was causing the commotion. Beanie flew ahead bowling the spectral hats out of her way without blinking an eye. Luigi followed, apologizing to the mistreated hats under his breath as he ran past them. They soon found themselves standing at a cliff edge, staring down into a seemingly endless ocean of fog. 

“Aw, pins,” said Beanie. “I forgot you can't fly.”

Luigi glanced over his shoulder. The angry police hats were closing in and one was still blowing that obnoxious whistle. Tiarra lifted up Luigi's cap and took in the scene. Her eyes landed on the balloons still attached to Luigi's back. 

“Of course!” She said triumphantly. “He can't fly, not by himself at least.”

She flew out of hiding starting onlookers and the two policemen. “Luigi, brave hero, you will have to jump.”

Luigi's mouth hung open. He was too scared to even think of an argument. Beanie looked down into the fog. She said, doubtingly, “I'm not saying I don't trust you, love, but…”

“No, see, the balloons will slow him down, and with the two of us as well we should reach the ground safely.” She took Luigi's hand. “You grab the other.”

“You are a bloody genius.” Beanie grabbed his other hand. “Get ready to jump, green guy!”

The policeman’s whistling was drowned out by the sound of Luigi's heart thrumming in his ears. The fog lapped at the cliff side like water. Silhouettes of skyscrapers stood blurry in the distance. It looked like he had no choice. He closed his eyes tightly, took a deep breath, and jumped. 

His teeth were clenching too hard to scream. There was nothing under his feet and wind buffeted the brim of his hat. Still, it didn't quite feel like he was falling. He had fallen down enough times to know what that felt like. He slowly cracked open one eye. 

Luigi was surrounded in fog, and, judging by the updraft, descending gently. The balloons really were slowing him down, and Tiarra and Beanie were an added buffer against the pull of gravity. With his initial fear abating he swung his legs experimentally. Heights was one of his many fears, but flying was always a magical experience, whether he was in a tanooki suit, or in a hot air balloon, or even now holding hands with two spectral hats suspended in the air by a trunk of balloons. If it wasn't for the fog he was sure floating across Bonneton’s skyline would make for a lovely picture. 

Finally the fog lifted. Literally. The fog wasn't fog anymore, but a cloudy sky that shielded Higher Bonneton from the stars and moonlight. It was much darker here, but he could just make out a city of squat houses. As Luigi was finally reunited with solid ground he saw that Higher Bonneton’s only light sources were flickering streetlights. Many of them appeared to have been smashed, the glass case in shatters on the cobblestone street and the bare flame sputtering against the wind. 

“It's not as bad as it looks,” Beanie assured him. “This is the kingdom’s poor neighborhood. It's where you live if you can't afford to park your airship by the tower, if you can afford one at all.”

Luigi looked up and down the street nervously. Most of the houses’ lights were off and the flickering lamps cast jumping shadows everywhere. He was already starting to shake again, and he hunched his shoulders protectively. The last time he had been in a neighborhood this shady was when he had tailed Mario to Rougeport. 

Snapping back to the present he saw Beanie heading down a side street, and he ran to catch up with her. Tiarra flew beside him her eyes darting back and forth and hands rubbing together anxiously. Tiarra caught him staring and looked down in shame. 

“Some princess I am, huh? Scared to walk through my own kingdom. You must think me a coward.” She sniffled and wiped at her eyes. Oh no, he’d upset her! 

Luigi shook his head and hands rapidly. “No, no, no! Not at all princess. It’s actually nice to not be the only that’s scared.” He fished a handkerchief out of his pocket and offered it to her. She accepted and daintily dabbed at her eyes. 

“I never thought that a hero would get scared. With always chasing monsters and all.” She said returning the cloth. 

Luigi rubbed the back of his neck and blushed. “Mario’s the brave one. He loves going on adventures, and I love going with him! But, sometimes I get so scared that it’s hard for me to keep up. Sometimes he has to leave me behind because I’m too scared.”

He realized that his eyes were tearing up. He rubbed at them with his handkerchief while Tiara patted his arm. 

“It's alright, dear Luigi. I guess we’ll just have to be scared together then, won’t we?” She said cheerfully. “After all, I was able to escape from Bowser’s ship wasn’t I? And you jumped right into Higher Bonneton! There’s hope for us yet, I think.”

Luigi smiled. He decided that he was quite fond of the Cap Kingdom’s princess. She was very sweet and understanding. No doubt this journey would be much more unbearable if he had been made to travel with only Beanie. Honestly, the callous hat girl scared him a bit. 

“Come on, slowpokes! This ain’t a stroll through the park. We got a quest to start.” The aforementioned hat yelled.

She had stopped in front of a blank, black building. It was compact like the others with a flat top and no corners. It was shaped like a hatbox, he realized. Two large wobbly circles had sloppily been painted on one side. The colors matched Beanie’s pins. 

Tiarra gasped with shining eyes. “Beanie,” she said, “how did you acquire such an old model airship?”

Beanie shrugged with an air of pride. “My dad gave it to me.” 

“You never told me it was...and, that’s not the original paint job, is it?”

“Nah, the old color was ugly so I had to decorate it with my signature style.”

“Where’s the door?” Luigi asked. The airship (which didn’t very much look like an airship) looked solid all the way around without even a window. It was much less classy than Mario’s Odyssey that was for sure.

“Around back. Come on!” 

Circling the building he saw that there was indeed a window. A single, long window that very nearly took up the entire wall. Beanie fiddled with a small metal latch and opened a section of the wall outwards. It gave a horrifying screech. “These babies used to be warships. That’s why it’s so bulky and blank. I promise it’s comfier on the inside.”

Luigi followed Tiarra inside. He had to duck under the doorframe, and found that he could barely stand at his full height without his head hitting the roof. It was pitch black inside the airship with only the weakest of light shining through the window. His foot caught on something and he toppled over onto something soft. 

Beanie closed the door and flicked on the lights. Luigi blinked as his eyes adjusted, and tried to push himself up. His hands sunk into the thing under him, and he realized it was a beanbag chair. There were two others laid out, their colors neon bright against the black carpet. There were string lights taped to the walls and a shelf full of boxes for video games. A small hammock, just big enough for two Bonneters was hanging from the ceiling. An old, boxy tv sat against a wall surrounded by empty chip bags and soda cans. At his feet lay a battered electric guitar, the perpetrator of his fall. 

Beanie floated by the door, swaying back and forth nervously. “I promise it isn't always this messy. But, then Bowser was here, and then you got kidnapped, I was gone for a while-”

Tiarra flew to her and took her hand. “It's fine, Beanie. We’ll clean it up while we go.” 

Beanie looked at her with a mix of exasperation and fondness. “You know I hate cleaning.”

“That's why I said I “we.” Now, let's get going before those policemen find us.”

“Right!” Beanie sprang into action zooming over to the window. There was a large command console of some kind jutting from the wall just under it. Flipping a few switches had it coming to life. Luigi approached it marveling at the number of flashing lights. 

“Question is,” said Beanie, “where did that scales jerk head off to? We have to stop him before he comes back to Bonneton, so we don't have time to go kingdom hopping until we find him.”

“Oh, I know! Once Bowser left Bonneton, after he'd first captured me and the princess, he took us to the Sand Kingdom.” Tiarra said. 

Beanie rolled her eyes. “Ugh, how romantic. Take your bride to a desert and look at sandy old pyramids.”

“We weren't there to sightsee, unfortunately.” Tiarra said shaking her head. “He stole the binding bands to use as wedding rings.”

“So he's a creep and a robber. Great.” Beanie fiddled with the console. “You're sure he's going to head there first, though? Seems weird that he'd do everything exactly the same as last time.”

“Unfortunately it might be our best option. He's gone from the Mushroom Kingdom to Bonneton just like before.” She turned to Luigi. “Would you happen to have any idea where he would head to?” 

Luigi hummed and scratched his head. How had Mario’s story gone again? He'd listened to it so many times before, but now he could barely recall any of it! He remembered that it started in Bonneton, where Mario had met Cappy, but after that…

A bright light hit the window and they all jumped in surprise. Through the thick walls of the airship they could hear a shrill whistle. 

“Sand Kingdom it is then!” Beanie hammered a button on the console and something popped out. To Luigi it looked like a long hat pin with a round red ball on one end. Beanie grasped it and jammed it somewhere else. 

The ship began rumbling and began jerking to and fro. Luigi stumbled, his balloons were trapped against the low roof, and were unable to keep him from falling over once again. With a stomach dropping lurch the ship freed itself from the ground and began rising into the air. 

“Beanie!” Tiara cried, “the airship was settled. How long has it been since you've flown it? The whole bottom could have been ripped out!”

Beanie said nothing. She stared out the window watching the clouds approach, surround the ship, and then sink below it as thick, familiar fog. Luigi moved closer. Being able to see the stars again made him feel better. Or, as better as he could feel knowing that by taking off the whole ship could have been torn apart. 

The ship’s thrusters rattled and soon they were zooming through the sky. Tiara looked away from the window. She was probably thinking of her home, Luigi guessed. Without any other windows it was impossible to see anything except the passing stars. Surely the princess would have wanted to watch her home drift away until it was no longer visible. Or, maybe that would have been too sad. She wiped at her eyes and Luigi respectfully looked away. He watched the stars and silently hoped that his brother and the princess were safe wherever they were.


End file.
